


It's your birthday, make a wish...

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Food Play, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: Inspired by the English version of "Make a Wish"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 13





	It's your birthday, make a wish...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

It was the first birthday you were celebrating with your new boyfriend, Jaehyun, and you honestly didn’t know what to expect. You woke up that morning to see he’d left early, with a cryptic post-it on his pillow that just said  _ wait for it _ . The doorbell rang then, which made you jump.

When you answered the door there was a package on your doorstep, with no return address. You looked around but there was no delivery-person or vehicle around, and the street was quiet. You brought the package inside and opened it, and gasped at what you saw. The most exquisite cashmere throw blanket lay wrapped in delicate tissue, a note tucked into the folds.

_ I know you like soft things, and that you get cold when we sit on the couch and watch movies _

_ Happy birthday, love, xxx _

You wanted to cry, but at the same time you were shocked at the extravagance. You picked up your phone to call your boyfriend, hoping he wasn’t too busy, but sure enough he answered on the first ring.

“Hey baby, happy birthday!” he sounded upbeat but out of breath, obviously on the way somewhere.

“Hey babe, thanks so much for the present-” you started, but he interrupted you with a joyous yelp.

“Yes! You got it! How do you like it? Do you love it?” he was so excited that you felt bad you were about to chastise him for spending too much money.

“Of course I love it, but don’t you think it’s too much?” you said as gently as possible.

“Nope,” he said simply, “And if you think that’s bad, you’ll hate me because there’s more on the way.”

You were about to protest when he suddenly said he had to go, but not before ending the call by saying “your real present is coming when I get home” in the most mischievous voice.

Over the next few hours he was true to his word, with more presents arriving at your doorstep, every one more extravagant than the one before it. After every one you tried to call him but he never answered, so you sent messages which were also left unanswered.

You loved him but you wanted to kill him, and by the time he came home your emotions were so mixed up you didn’t know whether to get mad or throw your arms around him.

“Honey, I’m home!” he yelled from the front door, so you got up from the floor of the living room where you had been sitting in a daze, surrounded by expensive presents, discarded wrapping paper and ribbons.

You faced him with your hands on your hips, but he was standing there with the most beautiful bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a cake from your favorite bakery in the other, the widest smile on his face. There was no way you could stay mad.

“Godammit,” you swore under your breath. Those dimples just had to make an appearance and you were putty in his hands.

He just threw his head back and laughed, he knew exactly what an effect he had on you and had no shame in exploiting it. You sighed in defeat and took the flowers from his hands to put in water, and you were about to take the cake but he stopped you.

“I have different plans for this cake,” he said with a wink, “meet me in the bedroom.”

You went to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase, wondering why he had brought the cake to the bedroom. You weren’t prepared for what you saw when you walked in. The room was dim, the cake in the middle of the bed with the candles lit, flower petals littering the bed around it. Jaehyun was standing by the bed with the most satisfied look on his face.

“Oh my god,” was all you could say, your hand going to your mouth. “Are we seriously eating on the bed?”

He only smirked and motioned for you to come to him. “You’ll enjoy it, I promise.”

You still weren’t sure what he was up to until he took a swipe of the icing from the cake and smeared it on your neck.

“Happy birthday,” he whispered, before licking the icing off your neck, and then sucking on the spot where it had been. Your knees buckled and you gasped, completely unprepared for his assault on your sweet spot. He caught you handily and lay you back on the bed, careful not to squish the cake.

“You better blow out the candles before they set the bed on fire,” he said, in between kisses down the column of your neck. Your mind was already in a haze, his tongue on your skin setting your body on fire, but you managed to turn your head to blow the candles out.

“Did you make a wish?” he asked, his hands moving down your body, trailing kisses as he went.

“Y-yes,” you managed to squeak out, as he got to your waist and toyed with the button of your jeans.

“I hope it comes true,” he said sincerely, sitting up on his heels to pull your jeans and panties off.

You bit your lip as you watched your boyfriend hover above you, staring at you with hooded eyes, lips flushed from kissing your body. Your wish had already come true when you met him.

He licked his lips and took another swipe of the cake with his fingers, painting the inside of your thighs with it. You jolted slightly at the coldness of it, but then he swept in with his tongue and licked it off, first one side, then the other.

“Mm, so sweet,” he said in a low voice, the rumble of it so close to your core you were sure you were already wet.

“Jae-” you gasped, as he got closer and closer, each time taking a swipe of icing and painting your skin with it, as if he were marking a trail to your core.

“You taste so good,” he rasped, as he sucked the icing off your skin, but finally he was  _ there _ , his hot breath on you, and your knees shook in anticipation.

He didn’t give a warning, just his tongue swiping obscenely up your slit, forcing you to arch your back and grip the sheets, your knees automatically closing in to cage him. He grabbed a hold of your thighs and forced them apart, opening you up to him further. He licked and sucked and you thrashed like you were in pain but in reality, it was the most insane form of pleasure you could ever experience.

You couldn’t stop moaning as he went on, fairly certain you’d lose your voice by the end of the night, but he wasn’t letting up. He groaned as he licked, and you were always thankful for how vocal he was as he ate you out, the combination of his tongue on you and the rumble of his deep voice sending you into a euphoric bliss.

You lost track of how many orgasms you’d had, but then his lips wrapped around your clit and he sucked rather harshly, and you thought you would pass out. He slipped two fingers deeply into you then, hitting your spot over and over again and you came  _ hard _ , stars exploding behind your eyes.

You tangled your fingers in his hair as you came down from your high, as he planted soft kisses on your overheated skin. He finally smiled up at you, and you blushed to see your juices coating his lips and chin.

“That’s just the beginning,” he said with a sly smile, “we still have a lot of cake left.”


End file.
